Desvelado
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: En una noche de insomnio donde Jem no consigue conciliar el sueño, decide hacer una escapada a su lugar secreto con su violín. ¿Qué podría encontrarse allí? / El lector está incluido en esta historia. One-shot. *No es Heronstairs.* No puedo encontrarle una categoría, lo siento.


La música resonaba por todo el lugar, dotando el parque de un toque inexplicablemente mágico y cálido.

Era casi media noche. No había apenas gente por la zona; un hecho normal, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno invierno. A estas horas la gente ya se había refugiado en la calidez de sus hogares.

Pero aquel joven seguía allí, brillando con luz propia. El color blanco de sus cabellos destacaba por encima de todo. Actuaba como si nadie más pudiera verle, como si fuera una isla separada del resto del mundo.

Se movía con naturalidad, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa quizá causada por los sentimientos que expresaba a través de su violín. Tenía los ojos cerrados; no los necesitaba para sentir en ese preciso momento.

El chico seguía meciendo su cuerpo suavemente, llegando al final de aquella melodía.

Separó el instrumento de su hombro, el cual probablemente tendría dolorido después de todo aquel rato tocando.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, buscando con la mirada la funda de su amado violín. Pero se encontraron con algo que no esperaban; tenía público.

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sin separar los ojos de los de aquella persona.

¿Un mundano? Pero eso no era posible; llevaba un glamour bastante potente, ni siquiera cuando se dirigía hacia el parque nadie se percató de su presencia. Quizá simplemente miraba algo que había detrás de él.

Tragó saliva y se agachó para abrir el estuche, sintiendo la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Sabía perfectamente que el hecho de pensar que alguien te estaba mirando te hacía sentirte observado, por mucho que no fuera real.

Cerró la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria, girando un poco la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas. Ahí seguía, con los ojos clavados en él.

Se cargó sus cosas en el hombro bueno, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada. Dio un paso hacia delante, confirmando lo que suponía: sí que le estaban viendo.

Solo por si acaso avanzó un poco más, comprobando si esos ojos seguían su figura. Y sí, por supuesto que lo hacían. Tenía la Visión. Se detuvo a medio caminar, algo incómodo por esa mirada fija.

– Buenas noches – saludó por educación, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. La respuesta tardó un poco más de lo esperado en llegar.

_Buenas noches..._

Un susurro tímido llegó a los oídos del chico, haciéndole sonreír un poco. Nadie con malas intenciones saludaría de tal manera.

– ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó el chico, sin la tensión que anteriormente había en su voz. – ¿No tendrías que estar en casa?

En lugar de contestar, esta vez su espectador apartó la mirada del joven.

¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Quizá había malinterpretado su pregunta y pensaba que tenía alguna intención oculta? El disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del joven de cabellos blancos, quien en ese mismo momento alzaba ambas manos para excusarse. Pero antes de permitírselo interviniste al fin, habiendo recolectado toda tu valentía.

_Solo salí a dar un paseo._

Tu risa nerviosa llenó el silencio que tus palabras habían causado. Había sido un comentario estúpido, tendrías que haberte callado y retirarte antes de quedar en peor lugar.

– ¿No podías dormir?

Oh. No parecía incómodo. La expresión de su cara no mostraba ningún signo de aburrimiento.

Puede que no le importara hablar contigo.

_Llevo un par de días teniendo pesadillas... pensé que caminar antes de dormir podría ayudarme._

Tus ojos se desviaron hasta su curioso color de pelo: ¿eso era blanco o plateado? La luna le daba un brillo precioso, casi podías compararlo mentalmente con una estrella. ¿Dónde habría encontrado una peluca así? No podía ser natural. Pero preguntar conseguiría ofenderle.

– Es una buena idea. Yo he venido por el mismo motivo. – sus ojos se alzaron para observar el cielo, dándole un aspecto melancólico.

Un momento. ¿De qué color eran esos ojos? Alzaste una ceja al confirmar que eran de color plateado. ¿Acaso se trataba un defecto genético? Eso sí que era naturalmente imposible.

...¿Y si en realidad estabas en un sueño y te despertarías ahora? Pellizcaste tu brazo derecho sin piedad, causando que un quejido saliera de tu boca y sacara al chico de su ensoñación.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – sí, sus ojos eran definitivamente del mismo color que la plata.

_Nada, solo... Creo que me ha picado algo, no importa._

Su mirada confusa hizo que el estómago te pesara, arrepintiéndote de nuevo de haberte sentado a escucharle. Era obvio que te iba a ver. Podría haber pensado que eras un peligro y atacarte. O incluso...

– Me llamo Jem – se acercó a ti con paso tranquilo, interrumpiendo de nuevo tus pensamientos. Te ofreció su mano, regalándote además una sonrisa conciliadora. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real...

Sin todavía creértelo del todo aceptaste su mano, sorprendiéndote al ver como te la estrechaba. No había tirado de ti ni había intentado asesinarte, como pensabas que haría. La gente de la noche no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio te diste cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta. Separaste tu mano de la suya, colocándola de nuevo sobre el césped que minutos antes estabas arrancando distraídamente. Murmuraste tu nombre, temiendo que pudiera burlarse de ti por ello.

– Es un placer conocerte – Jem devolvió su mano al asa del estuche, volviendo a sujetar su violín con fuerza. Hizo un movimiento para recolocárselo en el hombro. Probablemente todavía lo tendría dolorido por el peso. – La verdad es que no esperaba tener público a estas horas. He venido otras veces a tocar y nunca me había encontrado a nadie.

Enseguida te lanzaste a disculparte por si le habías molestado, apretando los puños. Sentiste la hierba húmeda curvarse entre tus dedos, sin hacer caso a la sensación extraña que eso te causaba.

_No quería incomodarte, no sabes cuánto lo siento... Pero mientras paseaba te escuché tocar. Siempre me han gustado los violines y pensé que quizá se trataba de un espectáculo nocturno o algo por el estilo. _

No interrumpió tus palabras esta vez, cosa que agradeciste interiormente. Si te dejaba explicarte podrías limpiar la mala impresión que habías dejado hasta ahora.

_Sin embargo, cuando llegué aquí y te vi... Creía que no te enfadarías si simplemente me sentaba y escuchaba en silencio. La verdad es que tocas muy bien. ¿Te han dado clases desde pequeño?_

Una risa tímida cortó el silencio que de nuevo apareció, eliminando el peso que había en tu interior.

– Algo por el estilo.. Pero no soy un profesional, ni mucho menos. Solo toco por gusto. Me ayuda a relajarme.

Asentiste a sus palabras, colocando las manos en tus rodillas para secártelas en la tela de tus pantalones.

Empezabas a sentirte bien con este chico. Una voz en tu cabeza te gritó que las apariencias engañaban pero decidiste ignorarla. ¿Qué podía hacerte, torturarte desafinando hasta que te desangraras por los oídos?

Esa idea que tu imaginación te había regalado encendió una lucecita en tu cabeza. No querías que se marchara y se te había ocurrido una buena idea para retenerle.

_¿Estás muy cansado? Me gustaría pedirte algo._

Tu pregunta pareció pillar a Jem por sorpresa, o eso parecía indicar su cara. Te arremangaste un poco para comprobar la hora que era. Tampoco era demasiado tarde, pero no eran horas para vagar por ahí con extraños...

– Adelante.

_¿Querrías... Bueno, más bien... ¿Te importaría tocar algo más? No tengo mucho sueño y..._

Seguramente ésta había sido la forma más patética de pedirle a alguien que se quedara contigo en toda la historia.

– ¿Por qué no? – respondió él. Planeaba seguir tocando en el Instituto pero este cambio de planes tampoco le parecía tan mal. Y podría haber despertado a alguien si lo hacía en su habitación. – ¿Alguna canción en especial?

Dejó el estuche en el suelo de nuevo, sin darte tiempo a avisarle de que la hierba estaba húmeda. Pero no pareció importarle, entretenido como estaba mientras observaba su violín. Se notaba que el día en que lo perdiera sufriría, esa mirada de adoración no la tenía alguien que tocara por aburrimiento. Lo suyo era pasión por la música.

_Cualquier cosa estaría bien. Tan solo quiero escucharte un poco más. Después dejaré de molestarte y volveré a casa sin rechistar, ¡lo prometo!_

Las palabras salieron de tu boca sin que pudieras controlarlas. La emoción de ver que podrías sentir algo más de ese instrumento mágico te llenaba.

Jem ya tenía el violín colocado sobre su hombro, con toda su atención concentrada en él. Practicó un poco, probablemente comprobando la afinación del violín.

Se apartó un poco de la funda, seguramente por miedo a chocar con ella, colocándose prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde le viste tocar antes.

Las notas sustituyeron al silencio sin avisar. Cerraste los ojos para dejar que la música te rodeara: amabas esa sensación. Ese cosquilleo interior que solo la música podía proporcionarte.

No reconocías la melodía, pero eso tampoco te afectaba demasiado. Algo nuevo, desconocido. Así podrías sorprenderte por la novedad.

Abriste los ojos por si acaso Jem consideraba ese gesto como falta de atención hacia él. Sin embargo él actuaba igual que cuando no te había visto. Movía su brazo con delicadeza y cariño, sin desafinar en un solo acorde. Probablemente tendría el mismo buen trato con las personas que había a su alrededor. O al menos esa era la impresión que aquel chico daba.

Colocaste ambas manos sobre la hierba, acomodándote. Este era el don de la música: podía hacer que un simple y aburrido parque se convirtiera por unos momentos en un lugar mágico, digno de un libro. Un sitio que jamás podrías alcanzar en la cruda realidad.

Pero ese pensamiento no estropeó el ambiente en que ese chico había conseguido sumergirte.

Antes de que pudieras darte cuenta las notas desaparecieron, dejando el parque en un silencio que no llegaba a ser incómodo.

Otra melodía diferente comenzó, más lenta que la anterior. A veces las canciones demasiado rápidas podían causarte incomodidad. La tranquilidad y la calma con la que las notas llegaban hasta tus sentidos te envolvió de nuevo. Jugabas con la hierba entre tus dedos, intentando seguir el ritmo dando suaves toques en el suelo. Ahora hasta la textura del césped te parecía increíble, otro hecho que tenías que agradecerle a ese increíble violín. Y al violinista, por supuesto.

Suspiraste, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo –gesto que habías hecho inconscientemente–, sintiendo la carga y los problemas desaparecer de tu mente por unos momentos. Sentías tu estómago ligero y relajado. Incluso llegaste a sonreír. Te perdiste en tus propios pensamientos, liberando tu imaginación. Una imagen paseaba por tu cabeza; era de día y había una suave brisa. Un paisaje rural, estaba amaneciendo. Podías sentirlo en tu propia piel, como si estuvieras viviendo dentro de ese pensamiento.

La melodía finalmente llegó a su _decrescendo_, haciendo que abrieras los ojos. Al menos querías ver la expresión de su cara al terminar. Jem había parado de mecer su cuerpo con esa suavidad característica, probablemente porque su violín ya expresaba lo que pretendía transmitir físicamente.

Llegó al fin a la última nota, sin separar el arco de las cuerdas. Permaneció así por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos y observando a su alrededor. Se encontró con tu mirada al fin, volviendo a plasmar esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? Esas dos son de mis favoritas.

_No voy a mentirte, no he reconocido ninguna... Pero, ¿cuál es tu favorita? Me gustaría escucharla._

Ya no sentías esa vergüenza que retenía las palabras en tu garganta. Podías sentir incluso algo agradable hacia ese desconocido.

– Será un placer – apartó el arco del violín por un momento, levantando la vista hacia el cielo. Por su gesto pensativo podías adivinar que estaba repasando mentalmente las notas.

Y de nuevo no se hizo esperar y comenzó a tocar sin avisar, sacándote otra sonrisa. Estabas a punto de cerrar los ojos para dejarte llevar cuando una voz interrumpió la música, deteniendo todo en seco.

– Sabía que estarías aquí.

Una figura caminaba directa hacia Jem, quien ahora parecía descolocado. Giró la cabeza para comprobar de quien se trataba. Por la expresión de sus ojos adivinaste que era alguien que conocía.

– Will – dijo simplemente, apartando el violín de su hombro. La figura terminó siendo un chico de casi la misma estatura que Jem, pero desprendía una energía totalmente diferente a la suya.

El chico, moreno por lo que podías suponer –a veces tenías problemas para diferenciar entre el castaño oscuro y el negro total– no se percató de tu presencia, por suerte.

– Podrías haber venido a mi habitación, yo tampoco podía dormir – dijo Will, tomando una postura despreocupada. Sí, definitivamente, eran totalmente inversos. Jem lo miró por unos segundos, a lo que Will contestó con un gesto con la cabeza que el otro chico pareció comprender. Seguramente se conocían desde hacía tiempo, ese nivel de confianza y comprensión solo se alcanzaba con años.

El joven de cabellos blancos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger las cosas, no sin antes dirigirte una mirada de disculpa.

La atención del chico moreno seguía totalmente centrada en la de su amigo. Ya diste por asumido que no tenías que molestarte en saludarle y explicarle qué hacías tú allí.

Antes de que pudieras darte cuenta, Will se acercó para, al parecer, llevar el estuche del violín. Pero Jem le rechazó con un gesto simple con la mano, cargándoselo de nuevo al hombro.

– Puedo yo solo, no te preocupes – contestó con un pequeño toque de amargura escondido tras esas amables palabras. Parecía que no le gustaba ser ayudado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a una de las salidas del parque. Suspiraste por lo bajo, levantándote cuando se habían alejado un poco.

Pero cuando volviste a dirigir tu mirada hacia ellos te encontraste con la de Jem. Se despidió con un movimiento disimulado de su mano, seguramente no quería llamar la atención de su compañero.

Le devolviste el gesto sin poder evitar una sonrisa de nuevo, comenzando a caminar tú también. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Sin embargo, mientras andabas, no pudiste evitar escuchar un poco más de su conversación bailando en la lejanía:

– ¡Tuve un duelo a muerte con un gnomo enano! ¿Ves esta herida de aquí? Me dio un botellazo cuando me descuidé. Pero por suerte pude escapar antes de que más gente del bar viniera a por mí... No podré volver a pisar ese antro en años.

– Will...

* * *

Ha sido la cosa más rara que he escrito nunca. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡Feliz 18 cumpleaños, Iciar!


End file.
